watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maurice Vega
Maurice Vega is a street thug and hitman in Watch Dogs. He was hired by Lucky Quinn to scare off Aiden Pearce after the incident at his hotel, the Merlaut. He is detained by Aiden and Jordi Chin during a baseball game at May Stadium and Aiden later has the choice to either kill him or spare him. Description Maurice is the trigger man who killed Aiden’s niece in an attack meant for Aiden. Maurice is a street thug who does odd jobs for local gangs. He’s not affiliated with an organized gang and through some bad choices, he found himself on the wrong end of a debt. Background Prior to the events of the game, his profile states that he grew up in foster-care and he could be of Latin American descent because of his last name. Maurice was a hitman working with the Chicago South Club. He was married to a woman named Abigail and was anxious to leave the Club and start a new life with his wife. Unfortunately, the Club would not allow this and began to blackmail him, saying they were following him (to the point of listing what he bought at a local grocer) and threatening to kill his wife. Maurice finally cracked when he was brought along on a beating to be shown an example of people who upset the Club and, while continuously beating the man, the other gangsters inquired about his wife. Maurice went back to work for the Club. His first job went well with no altercations, much to his surprise. However, he failed his next job, leading to him being forced to carry out a hit on Aiden, ultimately setting the events of the game's story in motion. As he drove along and caught up with Aiden's van, he spotted an innocent young Lena Pearce in the vehicle. Unable to bring himself to shooting Aiden in the head, he instead shot out the tires. Aiden survived the crash but Lena did not. When the Club learned of Maurice's failure, his wife was kidnapped and put up for auction in the human trafficking ring. Afterwards, Maurice was left alone by the Club and allowed to live out his life, despite Maurice no longer seeing a point in doing so, an outcome which was most likely the Club's intention. Events of Watch Dogs Maurice is first seen in the opening cutscene to the introductory mission of the game. He is being violently interrogated by Aiden asking for a name regarding the hit, and who inadvertently killed Lena. Despite Aiden's brutal torture, Maurice doesn't crack, citing his fear of the Club as a reason for his silence. After a botched assault on Aiden, he is knocked unconscious and left for Jordi to take care of. He is taken by Jordi to a secure holding facility and moved a couple of times throughout the campaign. Eventually, in a post-credit scene, Aiden is given the choice of whether or not to kill Maurice. If Aiden decides to leave him and walk away, Aiden states "He is living his own private hell. He's a victim in all this, and I've seen enough death. He's gonna get his second chance. We both are." If Aiden decides to kill him, right after Aiden pulls the trigger on Maurice, the screen immediately goes pitch black for a few seconds, going through a "system logoff" sequence, before resuming the credits. Audio Logs Audio Log #1 "I can't keep running. I can't do it. That fucking Aiden Pearce. I killed his niece. He won't stop chasing me. Who is this guy? What am I gonna do? He keeps coming!" Audio Log #2 "Last week I was the happiest man alive. New wife. Abigail. My Abbie. She was my fresh start. Knows my past but loves me still. And then the phone call. Told him I was out of the game. These guys never let you out. You can pay every debt a hundred times and they'll just keep calling. I can't do this anymore. Audio Log #3 "That was a mistake. I screwed up big. I just wanted to get out. That's all. Clean break, me and Abbie. Oh god how could I do this. These guys got eyes everywhere. They know everything. They told me every fucking thing I bought at the grocers. The fucking ctOS! Guy called, and said if I try it again, they'll kill my wife. Just like that. Like some small inconvenience to him. About my wife. I never told her. But she kept pushing me. Let's go, we need to leave town. She thinks I'm getting pulled back into the life. She has no idea how right she was." Audio Log #4 "I took the job. I had no choice. I had to protect Abbie. They would've killed her. Said it was a small job. Some tech lab out West in the middle of nowhere. Place was deserted. No one, no lights. It was pitch black. I'm doing lookout with binoculars. But there's no one. My partner's covering the South. We were there at least 3 hours and there's fuck-all but wild rabbits. Then he says pack it up. Saying, job's over. So I'm thinking, shit I fucked up. Then he said it went better than expected. I go back and he gives me an extra $200 bucks for a job well done. I mean, what the fuck is that, hey? These guys, man. How can you trust guys like that?" Audio Log #5 "What did I just do? What was I thinking? Fuck. They, they gave me a bigger job this time. Wanted me to follow on some job. A guy skipped out on them and they found him. These guys wanted me to see what happens. A warning. The guy had just enough time to recognize them and they were all over him. Two fucking teeth landed at my feet. I've seen this before. Done it before. Wasn't gonna let it rattle me. And they knew it. So they just kept beating him. Then he stops making any human sounds. Just, like, wheezing. Like-like a... like a fucking pig. And they just kept going. I just said - I said it. 'Stop! He's fucking dead already!' And the one guy just stares at me. And he keeps kicking him. Looking right at me the whole time. He says, "How's the wife?" Audio Log #6 "I been stuck in a cold sweat for over a week. I blew that last job and I was expecting a hit any second. Abbie is freaking out around me. We'd been shouting a lot. She thought I was getting seduced by the life. Fuck me. Fuck. I couldn't tell her the truth. I had to do whatever they wanted. I had no choice. These guys were gonna come over and kill her. So I said I'd take another job. Only this time they didn't want me to fuck around. They had a hit lined up. Some guy, Aiden Pearce. Never heard the name before. And I was going to be the trigger man. I couldn't say no. This was the only offer on the table. This was my get out of jail free card. And I took it." Audio Log #7 "No no no no - what happened? Why was she staring at me? Fuck me, everything just fell apart. I found Pearce, ID'd his car, I rode up beside him, it was... it was just gonna be quick. Shot to the temple and I'm home free. Then this kid - just some little girl. She holds this stuffed toy out the window. She's staring right at me. I got the fucking gun in my hand. I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot him. So I pulled the gun to his front tire and shot it out. I didn't know what I hoped was gonna happen. I only know they crashed, and that little girl died. I killed her." Audio Log #8 "They've taken Abbie. At first I thought she just left me. I'm a dead-beat fuck up, I couldn't blame her. I checked her work. Her friends. No one's heard from her. And then those bastards called me again. They said I screwed up the Pearce job. No more chances. I begged him not to kill her. I begged him to kill me instead. And the sonofabitch says he was feeling generous. He wasn't gonna kill her. He's gonna send her to an auction instead. The fucking auctions. How do I get her out of that? They got tracking shit on the girls. Get them so fucked up on smack they don't even remember their names. Oh christ, Abbie. The sick fuck who called me -- he said the debt was clean. I was free to live my life. What fucking life have I got?" Mission Appearances *Bottom of the Eighth *They Can't Hide (flashback) *Dressed in Peels (mentioned) *For the Portfolio (phone call) *Guys Like Us (can be killed) Trivia * He can only be shot in the head. When you aim at him, the crosshair automatically locks onto his head. * If Aiden looks to the side at gas tanks and aims then shoots quickly, he can make the tanks explode, which will also kill Maurice. * He is one of the rare characters whose age remains unknown. This is because the only time when you can profile him (in Bottom of the Eighth), his age does not show up. de:Maurice Vega Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Chicago South Club Category:Main characters